Embodiments relates to an X-ray detection device. X-ray detection devices are used as, e.g., medical devices for detecting medical conditions. The importance of X-ray detection devices may be high in the medical device industry. Thus, technology is now being developed to provide reliable X-ray detection devices for exact and rapid diagnosis of medical conditions.